


I Love you Three

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: How I stir my complicated ships [4]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, always the cute JRie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: Seongwoo, Daniel, and Minhyun were all after Jonghyun but when they realized they can’t have him for themselves , what will they do?





	I Love you Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guysseu ^__^ Here for another story.
> 
> Actually I wrote this as a Thank You gift to you guys for 1000 hits and almost 50 kudos on my first Onibugi story ^___^ Thank you for reading it and giving comments.
> 
> TBH ,my OTP in Nu'est is 2hyun but I also fell in love with other Onibugi ships. That's why I decided to include Minhyun on my second story.
> 
> Hope you like it !

~Start~

Jonghyun this ,Jonghyun that.Jonghyun-hyung here ,Jonghyunnie-hyung there.Jonghyun’s name was all over the idols’ practice room and it was seriously confusing and pissing the other members off at the same time.

It was confirmed by both agencies that Nue’st W and Wanna One were to have a collaboration performance on one of the biggest Awarding shows.It’s also been decided by both groups to hold their practice on Pledis Entertainment since it was more comfortable there ,on members opinion of course.The whole performance will be arranged by them , and them only without the help of both companies’ producers, composers, and choreographers so the whole two practice rooms and two of the studios were all theirs to use.The two leaders also decided to make each member write their own lyrics and just edit it later.  
“JRie ,do you still have vitamins? I think I forgot mine on our dorm.” Minhyun’s voice echoed.  
“Eh? Again? I think I still have one pack on my bag.Let me get it.” Jonghyun rummaged through his things, not noticing the stares he was receiving from almost all of the members around him.  
The situation was going on and on for about two hours now and it was slowly getting out of hand.  
Why were Seongwoo ,Minhyun ,and Daniel all craving for Jonghyun’s attention since this morning? They were not usually like that.

The answer was not known to the other members of both groups.  
All they know was that ,ever since breakfast, Seongwoo started to latch himself to the older more while Minhyun was more affectionate to Jonghyun.It was confusing especially when Daniel joined the two.The skinship may be a normal occurrence sometimes but there’s different vibe around them this time.

Jonghyun ,though confused why he was getting more attention than usual ,still indulged the three whining kids ,oh sorry ,three attention-craving members.He’s more than happy to help his friends ,now team mates, which was probably not needed according to Dongho, improve on their field of expertise by giving advise to them.He’s getting a little tired though since the three were oddly too far away from each other that Jonghyun needed to take ten steps to reach each of them.  
He’s too happy to complain though because it was once in life time chance to collaborate with Wanna One.  
Minki was getting a headache too by how many times his baby had passed by him while he was going over the choreography again.He was learning the dances from Aaron at that time.Until now actually because damn, why would their company make them prepare for the collaboration and their comeback at the same time?  
Jihoon and Daehwi were so close to either laughing or getting annoyed because they can see that their current leader was tiring himself out and just obeying his dongsaengs just like that which was so unlikely for him.  
Though they can agree that in front of the camera ,the leader can’t be order around like this but on their dorm ,especially if it involved their songs ,he’s willing, too willing, to help them like what he was doing right now.Jonghyun is a BIG softy ,if you ask them.  
Minki stopped for a moment to rest and joined the maknaes who were quietly watching their hyungs ,not only waiting for someone to snap first but also watching the glaring contest between Seongwoo ,Minhyun ,and Daniel whenever Jonghyun will go to the other.  
‘Patience Minki.’ Minki thought to himself while chugging on his water bottle.

“Jonghyun-hyung ,can you check my lyrics?” Seongwoo asked.  
“Uh sure.Is this your latest composition?” Jonghyun asked while scanning the paper that was given to him.  
“Jonghyunnie hyung come and listen to my composed song.I think there was something wrong with this.” Daniel glared at Seongwoo while Jonghyun’s back was facing him.  
“Ne ? Okay.He.he.he you guys are getting fired up huh?” Jonghyun panted slightly as he walked towards the younger male again with a soft smile ,grateful that his temporary members were working hard for their collaboration.  
“Wait JRie,I think something’s wrong with my laptop.” Minhyun stopped him by his wrist.  
“What ? I thought …”  
“Jonghyunnie-hyung ,you can take care of that later.Just come here for a sec.” Daniel demanded and Jonghyun sent an apologetic look to his best friend.  
He really didn’t understand what’s with his members today.They were usually affectionate but not like THIS.  
“Uhm ,hyung ? I’ll just-”  
“But Jonghyun-hyung.I asked first~” Seongwoo whined.  
“Oh sorry Seongwoo-yah.Can I please--”  
“JRie.” , “Jonghyunnie-hyung.”  
“Yah Kids!! Jonghyunnie is NOT your slave so stop ordering him around.” Minki finally snapped ,worried for his baby, making Jihoon smile as he collected money from Daehwi.  
“Calm down Minki-ah.” Jonghyun said gently but the vocalist was still half-glaring at the three other boys who seemed to finally realize what they were doing to Jonghyun.  
“Jonghyunnie ,my poor baby,come here ,rest beside me before I seriously drag you here.” Minki threatened which was not a good sign for the leader because Minki can be sweet sometimes but when he threatened someone that means that he’s serious.Damn serious..Jonghyun sighed ,still confused ,as went to his lovely dongsaeng.  
The vocalist looked satisfied with that as he started to fan on himself while checking his phone.  
“Drink this Jonghyunnie-hyung.” Daehwi offered with a small smile as he gave a bottle of water to their leader. “Minki-hyung is scary sometimes.” he mumbled to Jonghyun who chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
“Thank you ,our maknae.” Jonghyun smiled before gulping half of its content.  
“I know you’re tired.You can sleep on my lap Hyung.” Jihoon offered as they ,the maknae line, huddled around their leader who looked extremely tired.  
“What about …” Jonghyun trailed off as he looked at his three other members who were looking at him apologetically and worriedly. “…the others? What’s wrong with them anyway? I’m happy that they are enthusiastic about our collaboration but can’t they just at least huddle together?”  
Minki suddenly turned his sharp eyes towards the three startled males.  
“You need something else KIDS ?” He asked in a calmest voice he could manage.  
The three shook their head vigorously earning a snicker from the maknae line, Aaron, Baekho, and Jonghyun.Minki gave their leader a pointed look before going back to his business.  
“What’s wrong with those guys anyway?” Jisung sat beside them. “Look at their faces ,they looked like they are ready to kill each other.”  
The group turned to Minhyun, Seongwoo, and Daniel who were all glaring at each other.  
“Are they fighting ,hyung?” Guanlin asked with a frown that soon turned into a cute pout.  
“A misunderstanding ,maybe? Not sure ,grown ups are complicated.” Daehwi shrugged.Jonghyun chuckled and ruffled his hair at his statement.  
‘Our maknaes are so cute.’ he thought to himself before absentmindedly looking at his dongsaengs slash best friends with a frown.  
“Why were they tiring our Jonghyunnie-hyung though? Those hyungs are annoying.” Jinyoung huffed slightly.  
“Aigoo.Our Jinyoungie is annoyed. Just how much you love Jonghyun?” Jisung teased.  
Jinyoung cutely puffed out his cheeks like a blow fish before answering.  
“I love Jonghyunnie-hyung a lot cause he gives me lots of foods.”  
Jisung laughed as did the other maknaes.  
“I’m so thankful for the foods. You love me because of them.” Jonghyun chuckled fondly before lying his head on Jihoon’s lap. “Ah ,I’m so comfortable. Let me rest for a while ,Jihoon-ah.”  
“Yes hyung.I’ll wake you up when they are done.” Jihoon automatically caress the older’s hair.As soon as he said that, Jonghyun was already knocked out on his lap.  
“Aigoo ,poor Jonghyunnie.He’s so tired from all of the preparations.” Jisung cooed.  
“Those idiots better sort their asses out or I’ll beat them to pulp.” Minki threatened ,causing the idols beside him shiver in fear.  
“Yah Choi Minki! Watch your language! There are kids here!” Aaron scolded across the room but the younger just rolled his eyes.  
Minki’s behavior towards his temporary members was actually understandable seeing that their leader was still recovering from the flu two days ago.Not only that, Jonghyun also covered for their choreography in both comeback and collaboration performance.  
Since Jonghyun practically raised Minki ,the younger was a little bit sensitive and protective over his Jonghyunnie.

“I think they just have to settle things out.”Jihoon shrugged as he pulled Jonghyun closer to his body so the older can get comfortable. “Or there will be a hell to pay.”

 

~Meanwhile~

“We can’t do it like this.” Daniel stated as he dropped his body on the couch of their other practice room. After hours of glaring at each other, the three of them decided to finally talk and try to sort their problem out which is probably close to impossible.  
“You’re right ,Kang.As much as I want to get him away from you two,he’s suffering because of it.” Seongwoo said while glaring slightly at his two friends.  
“He’s not even yours to begin with so technically ,you have no power over him.” Minhyun pointed out ,answering his friend’s glare with his own.  
“Don’t fight now.We still have to solve our problem.We all love Jonghyunnie-hyung so it’s understandable that we want him for ourselves.” Daniel said firmly while massaging his temple.

That’s right.

The three of them were completely in love with Jonghyun.Their leader who was usually quick-witted but completely oblivious to any kind of romance.

Who wouldn’t fall in love with him anyway? Daniel was actually surprised that the other members were not drawn to him too.  
Though ,he realized the answer after days of thinking.  
Excluding Minhyun, him and Seongwoo became pretty close with Jonghyun in Produce 101.They depended on the leader and trusted him with their life till the end of the show.Until now ,actually. 

Throughout the show, even though they were separated in teams, they stuck with Jonghyun all the time.The three of them can always manage to sneak in the middle of the night to fit themselves on Jonghyun’s small bed. Daniel can still remember how he cuddled Jonghyun when one time, Minhyun and Seongwoo can’t sneak in because of their late practice.As soon as he touched the bed, without a word, Jonghyun automatically snuggled on his arms, sighing contently as he fell back asleep.

With the three of them sticking to Jonghyun all the time, they can witness everything that the others can’t.They can always see how cute he is when he’s too concentrated with composing his songs that his nose was crunching up a bit while his eyebrows were furrowing in so much concentration.They can hear his melancholic voice that he can’t show because of embarrassment and nervousness (Don’t tell Jonghyun they heard him singing by the way).  
They all witnessed him breaking down just because of something he can’t control.

You see, it’s all Jonghyun’s fault showing his weakest and brightest side to them.Jonghyun was too cute to resist.It should be a sin to be that cute because God ,Daniel’s tempting to jump on him.

And he’s not the only one.

Daniel realized that when he saw how Minhyun and Seongwoo were looking at Jonghyun.He can see the love and desire to have him.How they hug Jonghyun protectively, though it seemed normal to the others but not to him.Because that’s how he hugged Jonghyun when he felt like he’s at his weakest.Or when he felt like someone’s staring at him too much.

Too much for his damn liking.

 

“What are you planning to do then ,Niel.” Minhyun broke his thoughts.  
“I don’t actually know.” Daniel admitted and sank deeper on the couch. “I love him.I really do.But I know you two love him too.What can we do about that ?We can’t just stop loving him just because one of us says so.I can’t just stop protecting him because it’s like breathing to me.I can’t just stop it.” he added with burning determination on his eyes.  
“Why can’t we love him all the same time.That way ,we can have him to ourselves.We can protect him from the others.Not from the maknaes of course but from the girls who were always flirting with him.” Seongwoo suggested after a moment as the other two stilled.Thinking about his idea.Their members were no problem.They only see Jonghyun as their older brother while NU’EST see him as their baby.

But share Jonghyun with Seongwoo and Minhyun?  
That’s not his ideal situation.He didn’t want to share Jonghyun with these two but he can’t be selfish or they might end up hating each other.And he was sure that it will hurt their lovely leader.  
“Not a good idea but not bad either.” Daniel said after a moment.  
“You’re right.We should ask Jonghyunnie about this though.This is something we can’t just decide on ourselves.” Minhyun said.  
The two agreed then all of them planned how they would tell Jonghyun about it.

~Line break~

Days passed.Days that turned into weeks.All they did was court Jonghyun openly without him knowing.It sounded ridiculous ,really.But what can they do ? It’s really obvious that even the maknaes were getting the hint and only Jonghyun can’t. He’s still the same as ever and didn’t even suspect anything.Minki, Aaron, and Dongho already gave them the talk while no one was looking and it scared the hell out of them.But Minki and Aaron said they can’t just entrust their baby to anyone even if that anyone included Minhyun.

The three showed their love to Jonghyun and took care of him in any way possible.They cooked breakfast for all the members which shocked the Wanna One members because Seongwoo and Daniel don’t cook. Ever. But Minhyun did it and the two don’t want to be left out. They wanted to be praised by Jonghyun so they made his foods extra especial which didn’t go unnoticed by the members especially the maknaes.  
Minki stole some on Jonghyun’s plate while the leader willingly gave half of it to the kids.It made Seongwoo and Daniel grunt in annoyance.  
They also bought him snacks when he’s hungry.They give him water after practice.They shed their jacket for him when he’s cold and cuddle him when he’s sad.  
By then ,all of the members knew why they were acting like that except Jonghyun.The leader was completely oblivious to it.He thought they were just seeking attention so he made sure they got it.Though ,that’s not their intention.They just wanted to make sure that Jonghyun will get used to them and will be more comfortable around them.

 

The day came and they will finally confess.It’s their break after practice and Daniel said that the three of them will be having a movie marathon on their room making the maknae line complain, only to be ignored.  
Seongwoo and Minhyun bought foods while Jonghyun arranged their bed so all of them can fit in.  
After two hours ,all of them were lying on the connected beds ,all showered up as they watched one of Daniel’s movies.Their limbs were tangled together while Jonghyun’s head was on Daniel’s lap and his legs were resting on Minhyun’s and Seongwoo’s.  
“Hey ,Jonghyun-hyung?” Daniel said halfway the movie.  
“Hmm?” Jonghyun asked confusedly as he looked up at their youngest who seemed nervous.  
“We have something to tell you.”he said ,making Jonghyun sit up from his position and faced Daniel.He glanced at Seongwoo and Minhyun who were just observing them.  
“What is it ,Niel ?Something’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked worriedly.  
“No ,nothing’s wrong hyung.” Daniel reassured with a small smile.Jonghyun sighed in relief and waited for their dongsaeng’s next words.  
“It’s hard to explain so I’ll just have to do it.” Daniel said and before Jonghyun could question him ,he was being pushed back by a lips pressing against his.

Surprising the others, Jonghyun answered the other’s kiss ,making Daniel want for more.He dipped his head towards Jonghyun and hungrily licked his lower lip to ask for permission which was granted immediately.Minhyun and Seongwoo swallowed lustfully as they saw the hot make out between Jonghyun and Daniel.They want nothing more than to replace their youngest member so they can get a taste of Jonghyun too.  
The two of them separated when they remembered that they were still human that needs air.They panted as Jonghyun’s face flushed when Seongwoo cleared his throat.  
“I-”  
“That’s hot.” Minhyun blurted as he crawled over Jonghyun and cupped his cheeks. “Can I try it too ,JRie?”  
Jonghyun looked at Daniel as if asking for permission.Jonghyun nodded when he saw the other shrugged.  
Soon enough ,Minhyun and Jonghyun found themselves in a hot make out session as the older ran his hands on the younger’s hair ,messing with it greatly.He moaned in Minhyun’s mouth when he felt the younger playing with his lips ,nibbling it sweetly.  
“I think ,that’s enough you two.” Daniel said making the two separate.  
Seongwoo pouted when he heard that.  
“I’m jealous.” he said making Jonghyun chuckle in amusement.  
"As much as I want to do IT with you ,I really want a confession first." He said teasingly as Seongwoo and Daniel smirked while Minhyun looked ,at least, a little bit embarrassed.  
"How did you know?" Minhyun grumbled under his breath as his best friend looked at him funnily.  
"Really Min. You're not even being subtle about it. I caught you guys looking at my ass all the time."  
Seongwoo's smirk widened before leaning in and started to drop kisses on his shoulder, neck, and collar bone.  
"I knew it. You've been teasing us all this time." Daniel whined as he pouted slightly. Remembering the time were their jaw dropped when Jonghyun came out of the bathroom, fresh from shower, only wearing a towel on his waist as water ran down his body coming from his hair. The innocent smile on his face perfectly contradicted his sexy image.

Jonghyun let out a short and sweet laugh. "It's so fun watching you drool."  
"Minki told you ,didn't he?" Minhyun accused and the glint on their leader's eyes confirmed his suspicions ,causing him to groan in annoyance.  
"Do you think Minki will left me clueless? I'm his 'Baby' or whatever." Jonghyun quoted with a fond smile.  
"Hyung, only us can call you baby.Minki hyung can be the 'whatever'." Daniel stated possessively before wrapping his arms around the older's slim waist. Jonghyun's heart fluttered as a shiver ran down his spine when he felt Daniel's breath ghosting the back of his neck.  
"That's right ,baby." Seongwoo whispered huskily before licking his earlobe.The reaction was quick. As soon as his tongue grazed at the leader's skin , his face down to his neck were quickly colored with deep red causing Minhyun to whistle.  
"Damn JRie ,you look good with red." He said before touching the older's lower lip with his thumb. He cooed slightly when Jonghyun's lip trembled a bit before he dipped down and caught his bestfriend's lips.  
Not even hesitating a bit ,Jonghyun let himself melt on Minhyun's care. He loved the way his lips seemed to perfectly fit with Minhyun.No tongue involved this time and just kissing ,cherishing each other for a moment.  
Either of his sides were Seongwoo and Daniel ,peppering kisses wherever they want.  
When they parted, both of them were panting slightly but a beautiful smile was plastered on their face.  
"Can I kiss Jonghyunnie now? You've been kissing him since forever while I can't take a single one." Seongwoo said ,annoyed.  
Jonghyun chuckled and nodded his head with a blush.The other grinned and started to hover over the leader. They were only inch apart when a knock was heard followed by the opening of the door.  
Alas, the maknaes not only ruined the mood but they also questioned why was Seongwoo on the ground ,groaning slightly with Daniel and Minhyun laughing their asses off. Jonghyun on the other hand was smiling innocently at the maknaes.  
"What's up ,Jihoonie?" Jonghyun asked while waiting for his assumingly boyfriends to get a grip of themselves.  
"How could you leave us on a movie night hyung?" The younger pouted with the maknae line nodding in agreement.  
Jonghyun looked apologetically before patting the bed. "Hop in. You can still join us."  
This had the maknaes cheering while the other three boys groaning before they secured their place around Jonghyun.

In the middle of their third movie, when Seongwoo was already dozing off, Jonghyun turned to face him and kissed him passionately full on the lips. They whispered their 'I love Yous' with a contented smile as they fell asleep on each other's arms.


End file.
